


no darkness but ignorance

by shgayspeare



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance, idk what else to tag please trust me..., shakespeare au, thats right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgayspeare/pseuds/shgayspeare
Summary: Hopefully all she worked for was not left at the bottom of the sea.(Edit: I've decided to discontinue this fic... I'm sorry to those expecting another chapter, but thank you to everyone who supported it!!!)





	no darkness but ignorance

Her parties were always a lively ordeal, an environment she took great care to maintain.

 

It thrived with special guests of her choosing, from far and wide in the country, to socialize with her and listen to the gentle harmonies of her court musicians. Judging from the smiles and laughter, her kittens were enjoying themselves as usual.

 

Nobles laughed alongside their spouses, and children ran amok around the room. Amongst the jovial atmosphere, Kaoru sat at the head of the table, a glass of wine gently nursed in one hand, as the players plucked at their strings to weave a melody.

A duke should only have the most established of guests, after all. Her company enjoyed her lavish decor and the grand meal she bestowed upon them. She made sure of it.

 

Tiredness constantly pulled at her as she smiled widely and performed for her guests, but it was easily pushed aside. As the duke, it was her job to make others happy, and lead everyone with purpose.

 

_As long as her people are joyful and satisfied with her, she will be happy! She must be a wonderful noble, strong enough to hold everyone’s opinion in high regard._

 

_What would the guests think, if the dependable duke were to wear a frown? It was absolutely out of the question._

 

Her thoughts weighed on her head, a cold and heavy crown, threatening to sink her as time went on. For the people loved their duke dearly, quickly growing fond of her exuberance and boisterous passion.

 

_However, it was lonely, hiding herself so deep inside. Even someone as wonderful as she, had moments that made them falter._

 

Yet, like the tinge of sweetness from her drink, she thought tenderly of a girl. The thought of love’s sweet ichor had enticed her, and only one name lingered in her mind.

 

 _Kanon._ The countess who resided in the nearby mansion.

 

They only met a month ago, but their first moment of contact was magical. After their first conversation outside the gates of her palace, Kaoru knew it was fate that presented Kanon to her.

 

_The hand she extended out was so warm. Her smile, so inviting. This was her chance, her chance for love, the end to her loneliness!_

 

She heard of words to describe this feeling once before, from the great bard.

 

Beautiful words, a few of the many she memorized by heart. Standing from her chair, she extended a hand to the heavens above, pleading to forces beyond her control.

 

“If music is the food of love, play on, musicians. Play so much that my feelings of love sicken me!”

 

_But also, with enough time and effort, may Kanon be hers to hold in her heart._

 

Delighted with her speech, her guests clapped lightly at her musings. A few women swooned, some even falling to the floor. As her servants worked to lift the fallen nobles off the ground, her guests turned back to each other to continue their conversations.

 

And Hagumi, a fellow noble, waved to Kaoru, as if to ask a question.

 

“Kaoru-kun! Are you going to hunt today?”

 

“Hunting? What for, little kitten?”

 

“The hart!”

 

Closing her eyes, Kaoru could only sigh. _Oh, it is her heart that she desired to hunt the most_.

 

“I do desire to hunt the heart, kitten, but I am afraid it is I, who is the target in this hunt instead. How fleeting! The sight of her lightens the aches of my soul, and yet I feel the desire I have for her chases me like hunters do to prey…”

 

“I’ve never hunted a deer before, it sounds interesting… I wonder how deer croquettes would taste, Kaoru-kun!”

 

Hagumi was always full of sunshine as always. Kaoru would have reflected further on her dilemma too, if not for the sound of footsteps making their way to her table.

 

A familiar bow came into view.

 

“Duke Kaoru! I have a message from the countess!”

 

Saaya was back from her task.

 

As Kaoru’s messenger, she served an important task: to bear gifts to the countess, without fail! Every day, as sure as the dawn, Kaoru would send the noble on her way with an array of presents, asking for her hand in marriage.

 

It was what the countess deserved, after all.

 

Kanon was a most wonderful girl. Kaoru once spotted her from the window of her home, speaking to her servant, Arisa. As the duke’s musicians plucked at their instruments, her heart began to fill with a rush of affection.

 

_The countess was the one. The aching of her heart told her so!_

 

She had never seen such a beautiful flower blooming in the quaint space of their town. Beauty like hers was truly a fleeting thing to behold. Her other romantic pursuits ended in failure, but perhaps this time would be a success!

 

At the sight of the girl, Kaoru felt the beat of her heart quicken. The foreign feelings taking over her chest must be a sign. She was captivated almost instantly.

 

It was love, it had to be!

 

They were strings, tied together in the course of fate. And someone as elegant and beautiful as her deserved someone just as wonderful by her side. Timid, yet honest with her feelings!

 

_She desired the countess’s hand._

 

Her plan was flawless. If she was to court Kanon, making her happy was no question. And nothing would make one happier than receiving gifts, correct?

 

Shaking herself out of her lovestruck stupor, Kaoru addressed Saaya.

 

“What did the countess say about today’s presents?”

 

“Her maid Arisa spoke to me, and told me that you are being too forward, ahaha. She barely turned the age to marry. You’re overwhelming her quite a bit, and Arisa begs that you stop your efforts for now.”

 

 _How fleeting… Presents did not stir her heart as I hoped, she thought_. So she would have to try to win her heart later. Tomorrow was another day, at the least!

 

“Very well, Saaya! Go home to your family… I will be in my garden in the meantime.”

 

She sent the girl off, with a graceful flick of the wrist.

 

Some thinking was to be done. Love was an endless uphill climb, after all. Perhaps she could pick out more roses for Kanon.

 

* * *

 

Grains of sand shifted, dry and warm under her fingertips. The bright sun sat high in the sky. It was daytime, and Chisato could do little to reorient herself.

 

She laid on her back on the sand, the hem of her dress in tatters.

 

What happened last?  


The last thing she could remember of the storm was Misaki’s distressed yells as their ship split in half. A crack of thunder. Her hands releasing the hull of the ship she was desperately clinging onto, salty sea water filling her mouth—

 

_Misaki!_

 

Where had her cousin gone?

 

Her efforts to stand up were more frantic now. Bracing herself on her elbows, she finally rose off the ground.

 

_It was only supposed to be a quick trip. One trip to finally pull their business out of bankruptcy. But what was she to do now?_

 

Blinking dry eyelids in the face of the harsh sun, she finally took in the nature of her situation. The feeling returned to her legs as she stood up.

 

She was exhausted, using the remains of a wooden crate to support herself. Her shoes were gone, and her legs muddy.

 

Who was left in the wake of the storm?

 

A few sailors, it seemed.

 

She spotted several speaking to their captain in hushed tones. Other men laid on the ground, wrapped in bandages.

 

The wreckage did not fare any better than the crew. Chunks and broken pieces of wood laid across the beach. Like a monument, half the ship sat, beached on the coast.

 

But her cousin was nowhere to be seen. Where could she have gone? Maybe the captain had news of her whereabouts.

 

More importantly, it was time to move. Her answers would not come to her if she stood still.

 

She stumbled to him, fragile like a newborn deer. The sand sunk under her feet as stumbled along. With an empty stomach and fatigue, she couldn’t help but groan, as her legs ached with each step. Soon enough, the captain noticed, quickly rushing to her side with a few of his men.

 

“Miss! Are you alright?”

 

“I’m doing fine, nothing I cannot handle.” She glanced at the nearby town, at the docks that sat by the beach. They seemed familiar, in a way. “What country is this, sir?”

 

The captain scratched his head.

 

“Illyria is where we appear to be, my lady.”

 

Ilyria? The storm had taken them far…

 

“But my cousin Misaki, she is in Elysium! Maybe she wasn’t drowned in the storm, captain.”

 

“She could be drowned in the storm, as you were saved.”

 

Such pessimistic words made for a rude awakening. Chisato fought to stay civil, despite the irritating nature of the captain’s words. Misaki wouldn’t be found if she lost her temper. A smile forced its way onto her face.

 

“I doubt Misaki would die that easily, captain. Mind your words.”

 

Perhaps her manner was too harsh, as the captain flinched.

 

Visibly shocked by her terse tone, he straightened his jacket and cleared his throat.

 

“Of course, pardon me. If it helps, the last I’ve seen of your cousin was atop the other half of the ship, controlling the remains of the vessel perfectly upon the waves.”

 

Her shoulders relaxed at the mention of Misaki. There was a chance she stayed afloat. At least there was a possibility she escaped the storm safely…

 

It only felt like yesterday. The two of them in another city, Chisato standing alongside Misaki as she counted their earnings. The small clink of the coins they earned, Misaki’s eyebrows creasing. The familiar feeling as their boat drifted along to the ocean, to yet another location. But now… She was alone, lost. As quickly as possible, she had to find her cousin.

 

“Thank you. Do you know of the land we’re in?”

 

“Yes, miss. The place I was born is not very far from here. From what I hear, a noble duke rules over this land from the next city. A ruler of the Seta family bloodline. Kaoru, if I remember correctly.”

 

_The name was familiar. Where had she heard it before? Kaoru Seta..._

 

Kaoru?

 

As in, her childhood friend, Kaoru?

 

The world is very small, indeed.

 

How could she forget the late duke’s quiet daughter? As a youth, her father brought her and Misaki with him while on business. They were not royalty, but her father’s outstanding reputation as a businessman placed him in the company of nobility.

 

Timid at first, the small girl grew attached to the two, Chisato especially. She even grew so bold as to hold onto Chisato’s hand as they played together.

 

The shy noble was constantly hidden behind Chisato, who protected her from the teasing and insults of other children from the aristocracy.

 

As thanks, Kao-chan, as she would call her, provided her with roses she’d pluck from her father's garden.

 

A sweet gesture that didn’t go unnoticed, especially with the small cuts that would gather on her hands from the thorns.

 

The last she remembered of her, was her teary eyes as they parted ways, and the young girl’s promise to be with Chisato again…

 

“Ah, I’ve heard rumors of the duke from fellow merchants. She is looking for a spouse now, is she not?”

 

“And she still is, my lady. She is known to be a ceaseless flirt. Despite her actions, she has no romantic prospects. But recent rumor says otherwise. For as of late, she desires the company of the countess Kanon. Her quest for her hand is quite forward, too.”

Kaoru had changed. She should not have been so surprised, for they were no longer children. If Chisato was being honest, the duke’s reputation sounded… Quite bothersome. Too bothersome with her idea. The countess, Kanon, seemed a more fitting option.

 

“Is the countess hiring?”

 

“Not a chance. She is very shy, and only keeps to a small circle… You would have better chances with the duke.”

 

_So her first option was gone. Which only left..._

 

Smile locked in place, she could only nod her head absentmindedly. Her luck was looking _spectacular._ She figured as such. With her ship in tatters, things already felt so promising.

 

The duke, hm? With a reputation like that, Chisato had no desire to even be near her. But with nowhere left to stay, she must take precautions.

 

“Captain, I must work so that I may find Misaki. I beg of you… Introduce me to the duke as a promising servant, tell her I can sing gentle melodies or fold laundry if she pleases. And most of all…”

 

She glanced to her side, where a familiar blue jacket laid. Misaki’s new coat, almost in perfect condition, save for the sand and water that dirtied it.

 

Misaki was slightly taller than her, so this would have to do. She lowered herself, picking it up with gentle hands. Slipping her arms delicately into each sleeve, she buttoned the coat.

 

“...pretend that I am your son, so she may not try to woo me with her acts of romance. Unlike the countess, I am not here for her to toy with.”

 

The captain gave her a firm nod.

 

“Very well, miss. I will keep your identity safe with me, and I’ll help you in any way I can. I promised your father, after all.”

 

“Thank you. Now, we must be on our way. I need to prepare a proper disguise before we see her…”

 

* * *

 

 

Chisato’s childhood was nothing particularly impressive, a whirlwind of events of which she had no control. As the daughter of a merchant, she lived a simple life, traveling with her father and Misaki. The two were all she had, and she could do nothing else but work to support Misaki as they inherited their family’s mercantile business together. Traveling seemed an amazing ordeal, for she enjoyed the crisp mist of the ocean as they sailed.

  
They were young, but her father’s age was beginning to show its effects, and he figured they were not too young to learn the ropes. The two of them were the heirs, after all.

 

But what felt like a fun adventure, began to turn dull for Chisato. Her father’s business was full of adults, and she had no company other than Misaki to save herself from boredom.

 

Misaki was not cold or bothersome to her by any means, but with her focus to learn the trade, a rift between her and Chisato slowly formed. The two were more like acquaintances at times. That, coupled with the time Misaki spent making dolls for her sister, left their interactions rare, and brief, at the most.

 

Her cousin was on the quieter side, and she found herself starting to throw herself into work rather than socialize. The two sorted merchandise into each box, counted earnings, anything to assist Chisato’s father.

 

Despite their distance,  Misaki was her family, and Chisato made sure to properly learn the skills needed to assist Misaki’s side when they took over the business. She became familiar with fellow merchants, built connections, and silently walked alongside her father and cousin as they transported goods.

 

It was a pattern Chisato quickly became numb to. Their vessel would cross the sea, dock at a city, trade merchandise, and set out on the water once more. It was a process that felt dreary and worn, leaving Chisato wondering what else was out in the world for her. Her routine was endless, leaving her with barely enough time to sit, let alone think of what she felt about being a merchant as an adult.

 

Until her father’s boat docked in the city of a nearby duke.

 

She knew her father was a prestigious trader and merchant, but being in the company of the duke? Chisato never thought his influence would reach so far.

 

But to her surprise, the duke was a welcoming man, greeting her father like an old friend. His tall stature did nothing less than intimidate Chisato. And as soon as he laid his eyes upon the two apprentices, they twinkled with delight. He had a daughter, it seemed. Around the same age as Chisato, too.

 

“Kaoru! I have someone I’d like you to meet!”

 

Behind the duke’s leg, appeared a small girl. Her tunic hung over her tiny frame, a few sizes too large. She gripped the leg of his trousers with white knuckles, refusing to let go, even as he tried to pry her off with one hand.

 

Nearly in tears, she looked up at Chisato and Misaki. She could see the fear rolling off the duke’s daughter in waves, and yet…

 

She extended a hand for Chisato to shake. Her hand was small, trembling slightly as Chisato held it, but she knew this girl was genuine and true.

 

The weeks that followed were easily the happiest Chisato had, ever since becoming her father’s apprentice. Finally, she had someone to keep her company, outside of her apprenticeship. Someone she did not have to hide her worries, or act stiff and formal with. While the duke spoke to her father, Chisato would take Misaki with her to see Kaoru.

 

She enjoyed the noble’s company, walking through the gardens of her palace together with her. Misaki followed them with a tiny smile, a half-finished doll held in her hands. The girl was the first friend Chisato had, in all her months of travel.

 

The two did everything together, drawing clumsy pictures, acting out fierce battles with sticks that would drop from the trees. Misaki jumped in at times too, sword fighting with Kaoru like a final challenge of sorts. A breather she didn’t know she needed from work.

 

Kaoru loved to tell Chisato stories from her reading material. Her father let her have any book she wished from his library, and she would run to the two apprentices with piles of books, packed full of fantasy stories. The noble especially loved the stories with a dashing prince rushing in to save the princess, the stories with happy endings.

 

“You look like a princess, Chi-chan! Just like in my book.” Kaoru would say. Chisato found the notion ridiculous. Other than her long hair, she didn’t resemble a princess in the slightest. She could not see herself living such a life of happiness and luxury.

 

“Kao-chan, if I could be like that princess, it would be a dream come true.”

 

She sighed. It was not as if she hated her father’s business… She only wished that it was not the only thing she had to look forward to.

 

But Kaoru looked at her once more, with honest eyes.

 

“Then, why not try to make your dream real then? Father told me that if I worked hard enough for my dreams, they will come true.”

 

A merchant working to become a princess? It was unheard of! Unlike the quiet acceptance of her cousin, Chisato thought Kaoru’s idealism was so hopeful, so unlike the bleak and empty future she looked towards.

 

“What is your dream then?”

 

“To make everyone happy when I’m duke, that’ll make me the happiest!” she proclaimed. Kaoru looked pensive for a moment, before jumping up with an idea. Running towards the nearest rose bush, she placed her hands on the biggest flower, pulling it off its stem with a firm tug.

 

She ran back to Chisato, a wide smile on her face, the rose held tightly between her fingers.

 

“You can be a princess in my palace too, and I’ll make sure you’re happy too!”

 

Chisato thought she was not one to cry. Where other children would shed tears, Chisato would stay neutral, her face void of any reaction.

 

But the sincerity of Kaoru’s words made her eyes well with tears. The duke’s daughter looked so proud, small hands holding the flower out to her with a smile And miniscule as they were, she saw traces of red from where the rose’s thorns pierced the hands of her loved one.

 

Lips curving into a smile, she accepted the rose, smelling its sweet fragrance. Droplets ran freely down her cheeks.

 

“Silly Kao-chan, you’re getting all cut up from the thorns…”

 

* * *

 

 

In the countess’s mansion sat her maid, Arisa, alongside Kasumi, a court musician. The two of them were childhood friends, and treasured the countess who let them work for her.

 

The countess, who, at the moment, was feeling overwhelmed.

 

She was asleep in her room, resting after today’s debacle, when Saaya brought Kaoru’s latest gift, a jeweled necklace.

 

Kasumi and Arisa struggled to hold her up as she trembled. After bidding the girl farewell in a rush of stuttered syllables, Kanon rushed back to her room.

 

Strumming chords on Random Star, Kasumi patiently waited alongside her friend. The countess was dear to her and Arisa, so they promised to keep watch and force away any visitors who may come by.

 

Both were terribly worried about the sanity of the countess. The duke continued to send nobles and messengers to provide gifts. And Kanon, with a red face, and eyes full of tears, refused them.

 

The poor countess was already terribly shy, so the duke’s constant pushing left her in a constant state of distress.

 

If Kaoru didn’t stop soon, Kanon would surely go mad.

 

“So what exactly about the duke makes the countess panic so much?”

 

“Kasumi…” Arisa sighed. “Look at everything Kaoru has been giving her! Who wouldn’t be distressed after receiving so much from a complete stranger? She hasn’t spoken to the duke since they first met, after all.”

 

After hitting a sour note on her instrument, Kasumi set it beside her. That was enough practice for today.

 

“Well... I offered another suitor for Kanon, but she didn’t seem to like her.”

 

Arisa crossed her arms with a huff.

 

“The countess mentioned this one strange girl you tried to offer her hand in marriage to…”

 

“Lady Hanazono?”

 

“Was she the one with a rabbit?”

 

Kasumi’s face lit up instantly.

 

“Yes, her! She seemed like a worthy candidate for marriage, right? Every year she gets thousands of gold pieces!”

 

“If you paid attention to her stories instead of singing so loud, you would’ve heard that she spends all of her earnings on her rabbit.”

 

This was the first Kasumi has heard of the noble’s spending habits. But Kanon had a kind heart, she would probably like rabbits!

 

Before she could jump in the conversation once more, Arisa continued.

 

“She carries her rabbit everywhere too, I’ve heard. What was his name? Odd… Eye? Kasumi, are you even listening—”

 

“Oh, Oddie!”

 

Arisa flew back with a shout, as well as Kasumi, at their surprise guest. They were watching the mansion so carefully, how could someone already go inside?

 

But Kasumi’s shock quickly turned into joy, as soon as she recognized the intruder’s face.

 

“O-Tae!”

“Kasumi!”

 

“Ueh?! Kasumi, you know this girl?”

 

Kasumi gave the newcomer a (not so gentle) pat on the shoulder, as if spurring her to speak.

 

“Ah, yes… Hello! My name is Tae, miss.”

 

With a nudge, Kasumi whispered, ”Speak to her. Speak to her!”

 

Tae seemed to get the hint, clearing her throat. She stuck out a hand, greeting Arisa.

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Speak-to-her!”

 

Arisa reluctantly stuck her hand out with a grimace, giving Tae’s a quick shake.

 

“My name is Arisa.”

 

“Gotcha, Miss Arisa Speak-to-her. I heard you mentioned my beloved Oddie?” She held the lapels of her coat, undoing its top buttons. Arisa squealed, quickly covering her eyes. But when she opened them, she saw two long ears protruding from Tae’s coat. Two round eyes stared at her, curious.

 

Shock turning into resignation, Arisa pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing louder than before. Kasumi took the cue to correct her.

 

“O-Tae, I meant for you to speak to her and get acquainted. Strike while the iron is hot!”

 

Tae gasped, offended.

 

“I would never use my fists unprompted, Kasumi! Unless she wants to fight?”

 

Tired of the wayward conversation, Arisa picked up her broom, making her way to the door.

 

“Goodness, no. I’m far too tired for this. So goodbye, you two. I’ll go tidy another room...”

 

“Wait!” yelled Kasumi and Tae.

 

But it was too late, for the maid shut the door behind her.

 

“So much for that,” mumbled Kasumi. “Well, O-Tae? What brings you here? Willing to try for the hand of the countess?”

 

“No, Kasumi, in fact, I plan on leaving tomorrow.” She pet the rabbit with a frown. “Oddie’s feeling homesick, you see. And my prospects with Kanon are slim, right? Even the duke wants her hand in marriage.”

 

“From what I’ve seen, the duke is more of a bother to her than anything. There’s still hope for you! You never know the possibilities after all.”

 

Pulling Tae closer, Kasumi continued.

 

“And imagine… If you had the wealth of the countess alongside yours, you could buy even more rabbits. You could create a heaven specifically for rabbits!”

 

“Rabbits… Like friends for Oddie?”

 

“Exactly, O-Tae!”

 

The hummed thoughtfully, the vision quickly making its way through her mind. Filled with newfound resolve for Oddie, Tae clasped Kasumi’s shoulder.

 

“I will stay here one more week then. For the good of Oddie’s heaven.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them looked like quite a picture. A haggard sea captain, stood to a clean-cut youth, making their way to the gates of the duke’s palace. Chisato did her best to clean up, tying her hair into a ponytail, laying it over her left shoulder. Her disguise was complete, after borrowing clothes from the captain and crew. With the buttons of Misaki’s jacket comfortably fastened, she strolled to the front of the duke’s castle.

 

Before they could even enter the gates however, a girl spotted them. Her short ginger hair bounced as she stood with a yell.

 

“Ah, guests! I need to tell Kaoru right away!”

 

She seemed excited to see new faces, immediately storming inside the building.

 

Chisato and the captain could only wait in silence, before the doors swung open, revealing the duke.

 

Kaoru… Had changed, to say the least.

 

Her companion, who used to shake like a leaf and was shorter than her by inches, made way for a taller figure, with a handsome face.

 

Stupidly handsome, in fact. The sight of her face felt surreal. If Chisato wasn’t so bothered by her attitude toward the countess… Maybe, just maybe, she would have found her attractive.

 

“Greetings, little kittens. I’ve heard news of your perilous journey to our esteemed city! You seem none the worse for wear from the storm! How are you doing, Captain?”

 

The captain was shocked from the sudden address from the duke, his posture stiffening. Chisato was stunned too, but for completely different reasons.

 

Kaoru wasn’t hunched in fear, or trembling at the slightest. If anything, she exhibited an aura of confidence. The look of someone who knows how to talk to others, and be listened to.

 

It has been years since they last met, but something still tugged at Chisato.

 

“We are safe from the storm, my duke. But I have a favor to ask of you.”

 

“Of course! The sense of my people’s state is my duty. Now, how may I assist you?”

 

_Ah, that was it, she thought. Repulsion. Who exactly was this person?_

 

“Chikao here, my son, is looking for work. Does you have space for another servant?”

 

Chisato was pulled out of her musings, as Kaoru eyed her curiously. She felt herself grow nervous, for being identified was a mortifying thought. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she was recognized by… This actor. _Certainly not with that act of hers._ Standing straighter, she tried to meet Kaoru’s eyes as best as she could.

 

Despite her bravado, she was shorter than the duke, having to tilt her head to meet her sharp gaze.

 

The duke seemed to realize something, her eyes focused on her for a brief second, but before Chisato could blink, Kaoru faced the captain once more.

 

She clapped her hands, grabbing the attention of Chisato and the captain.

 

“My castle could use another helper, and I would be glad to welcome him into our staff.” Turning to face Chisato, the duke gave her a brief nod and a smile. “It is nice to meet you, Chikao.”

So her disguise worked. Her plan was finally being set in motion. Perhaps after this, she will see Kaoru less.

 

“The same to you, my duke.”

 

_She could not get distracted from her duty, after all._

 

The look Kaoru gave her still lingered in forefront of her mind. _What was the duke thinking? Did she recognize her?_ Despite all the warning signs, Chisato felt concern for her old friend.

 

Just concern. Nothing more.

 

She couldn't possibly feel for someone so fickle!

 

They were acquaintances and nothing more. For the sake of her plan, and Misaki.

 

* * *

 

Several days passed since she became the duke’s new hire. Blending in as the son of a ship’s captain was no easy feat, with her maintaining her act not only for Kaoru, but the rest of the palace’s workers.

 

Crafting an identity from scratch was difficult, but she was determined to keep her cover hidden. Luckily, Kaoru’s companions seemed perfectly fine letting her stay in the palace.

 

Hagumi, the girl she saw when she first came to the palace, was always full of energy. She always walked around the castle with Saaya, Kaoru’s messenger. The two of them helped her to get comfortable with the ins and outs of the castle.

 

Once, they spent an afternoon together, chatting idly as Hagumi let her sample an abundance of croquettes.

 

Admittedly, she had to leave a few buttons on her coat undone after the hearty meal.

 

Chisato expected the duke to be obnoxious. A foolish flirt, at the least. She willfully ignored Kanon’s rejection, did she not?

 

But Kaoru had a kind heart amidst her extravagance, to Chisato’s surprise.

 

Despite her reckless determination to win Kanon’s hand, she was sympathetic and kind, to the point of trusting Chisato immediately, with no questions asked.

 

Before sunrise, when a civilian came to her front doors requesting help, she immediately worked to solve the issue. Chisato wiped plates, as Kaoru rushed to assist someone in her nightgown. Was she naive, or openhearted?

 

Perhaps, both.

 

She quickly noticed how Kaoru made sure to dabble in socialization, to connect with royalty from around the country.

 

The duke often threw extravagant parties, offering to dance with women of the court, and proposing the longest cheers. Several ladies fanned their warm faces, as others sighed in jealousy.

 

Chisato could only stare in awe, the guest’s coats held in her hands. Kaoru moved like clockwork, to each guest, getting a new drink for them, and smiling at them during a chat, making them feel properly listened to.

 

Nowhere did Chisato see the small and scared girl from her childhood. Where she once saw a child holding onto the leg of the duke’s trousers, stood a girl aware of her duty.

 

Even so, her childhood friend still lingered behind this grand act. For the composed duke struggled to open the bottles holding her exquisite grape wine, and at times even tripped on the cloth of her cape. As quickly as her face grew nervous, it shifted back to its same serene smile. Back to her new self.

 

This Kaoru was boisterous, charming. She decorated her words and her act to please her audience of nobles. To Chisato, it seemed as if she was slipping into a pair of well-worn shoes. Comfortable. Broken-in and too familiar to replace, despite the visible holes.

 

* * *

 

But everyone had moments of vulnerability, she supposed. While transporting silverware, she saw the duke, vulnerable. Chisato watched as she quietly collected the cups and dishes in the dining room by herself, shoulders slumped. Tired.

 

It was a culture shock. Something she absolutely was not supposed to see. But worst of all, a sight too familiar to her.

 

After all, she felt the same, after Misaki went to sleep in her cabin. Alone with her thoughts, feeling lost.

 

Hidden behind the doorway, breathing quieted, she could only watch as the people’s beloved duke idly sat in her chair, a small frown upon her face. Her expression was tired, devoid of the enthusiasm she had during the party. It was far too intimate of a moment.

All she could think of was a certain naive girl’s wish.

 

Kaoru was happy to please and ease the burdens of her people, but had no one to do so for her. The realization hit Chisato like a blow to the chest.  
  
There was more to the palace’s beloved leader than she thought.

 

* * *

 

Her jobs usually were comprised of simple chores, setting up the dining room for Kaoru’s guests, or passing messages to other nobles of the court. Occasionally, she would help collect the laundry from the palace, and assist the maids in cleaning it. But sometimes, Kaoru would talk with her as she worked.

 

About her day, about her guests, anything that Kaoru had in mind at the moment. Chisato was worried by the duke’s fascination with her, quickly excusing herself from the conversation when the chance arose.

 

She couldn’t risk Kaoru discovering her identity, after all. And with her newfound knowledge of her old friend, she felt uncomfortable seeing her act so carefree.

 

Today was a special occasion where she couldn’t avoid Kaoru, the duke even requesting her to take the rest of the afternoon off for a chat.

 

“You have been working so hard, working anymore is absolutely out of the question for you!” she said.

 

Kaoru didn’t realize her secret… Right?

 

So there she sat at the table, across from the duke. She fought the urge to hold her wrist in her hand. Kaoru couldn’t see her crack. She couldn’t drop her act. Not now.

 

Not when she finally grew used to her new surroundings.

 

But she had to admit, it was difficult to stay calm.  


Kaoru was not intimidating by any means, but her blissful ignorance grated at her.

 

 _Especially when she was foolish enough to introduce the dessert she prepared for them to share as a “fruit tort”._ It took all of the power within her to not immediately cringe, and she tried to unclench her fists where they rested on her lap.

 

The duke was positioned at the head of the table, holding a glass of wine tenderly in her hand.

 

“And how are you faring with work so far, Chikao?”

 

Kaoru’s outgoing personality was something Chisato witnessed on the daily, but still couldn’t wrap her head around.

 

“I am perfectly fine, my duke. Each day I am grateful for your kindness.” Chisato could not push away her doubts, however. “I know it is late to discuss, but you welcomed me into your home with no hesitation. Are you sure you trust me completely?”

 

Chuckling softly, Kaoru gently swirled the glass in her hand, taking a single sip.

 

“Don’t we all have things we’d rather hide? Secrecy is fleeting… As long as what you hide does not harm my people, I will not pry. But I trust you wouldn’t do such a thing.”

 

She trusted her? So soon?

 

But closeness wasn’t part of her plan. She was doing this for Misaki.

 

Or she would say, if anyone asked her at the moment. She was growing conflicted. Her cousin and her business mattered to her, but the same time, she wanted to know more about her friend. To see what else changed since they saw each other last. Placing the cork back on the bottle, Chisato continued.

 

“What about you, my duke? What do you hide?”

 

Kaoru looked visibly shaken. Sipping the remainder of her drink, the duke set down the empty glass on the table.

 

“Do you have a dream, Chikao? Something that controls your every movement, that keeps you going?”

 

A dream? To be honest, she hadn’t thought about dreams in years. Her time consisted of following Misaki as she delivered goods from city to city. As the years passed, her life felt less like living, but rather, a dreamless sleep.

 

Working with Misaki as a merchant, that was the life she was meant to live. She felt foolish for considering the warm company of Kaoru would be in her future.

 

And now that Misaki was missing, she had nothing else to reach for.

 

_No dream._

 

“I wish to search for my cousin. I’ve lost her in the storm that destroyed our vessel.”

 

Kaoru shook her head with an exasperated smile.

 

“Beyond that, little kitten. After you find your cousin… What is next for you?”

 

Her words struck a chord in Chisato. It was like a blade, cutting into her soul. She only knew how to follow Misaki, her father’s directions. The currents of the ocean that tugged her along to yet another port.

 

“I am not sure. For me… Dreams are not something I can easily follow now, my duke. They are of the past.”

 

She felt exposed. Her weakness, there for her unsuspecting childhood friend to see. It felt rather silly, having something she refused to think about while working, be pulled out and viewed so easily by the duke.

 

The subject had to be changed, and fast.

 

“And what of you, my duke?”

 

Kaoru seemed hesitant. Her face still wore the same smile, but the fingers of her free hand tapped the table.

 

“I dream of being a duke my people can rely on, of course. But some dreams are hard to do alone, Chikao.” Her eyebrows creased. “That is why they are called dreams. A fantasy you can only see in your imagination.”

 

 _A duke her people could rely on._ It reminded her of the bright and shining girl she knew. That innocent dream. The desire to make others happy.

 

The duke’s resigned attitude bothered her. But it was something she saw in herself, too. Her past irritation with Kaoru subsided, for a fleeting moment.

 

 _Perhaps they were both stuck in their roles, with no end to look forward to_.

 

The thought was so hopeless; Chisato couldn’t help but hope that there was something out there. To prove Kaoru wrong. That after she finds Misaki, she will find something to drive her, that they did not work so hard, just for a deary and empty ending.

 

And maybe, Kaoru could find that happy ending too.

 

She saw the duke’s smile fall, for a moment. Chisato did not answer her, after all. But before she could speak a word, Kaoru stood up. The duke pushed in her chair, ready to leave.

 

She couldn’t leave. Not yet. There were so many things swirling in her head. She wished for answers, but now she was stuck in a whirlpool.

 

Chisato had to say something.

 

“Kaoru!”

 

The duke flinched, fumbling for a firm grip on her chair. Surprised, Kaoru Looked at her with wide eyes. _It’s the first time I’ve called her by name, she thought._

 

She was getting closer to Kaoru, with each moment. A dangerous idea. The prospect should have been frightful. Her goal was quickly slipping from her grasp, and for what… Feelings? Something she felt in the moment?

 

But she couldn’t get herself to mind. If she could ingrain even a fraction of the hope Kaoru instilled within her, all those years ago...

 

“It is never too late to dream, my duke.”

 

_She would in a heartbeat._

 

Before Chisato could ponder on it further, she blurted out, ”And maybe, we could discover a new dream, together.”

 

For the briefest of moments, Kaoru’s gaze softened, a small smile on her face.

 

“Maybe so,” she replied.

 

And after taking a few steps, she left, locking away her vulnerabilities before Chisato could see. Away as if nothing happened.

 

A faint pain throbbed in Chisato’s chest.

 

She was nowhere close to finding her old friend. But she would try again, if only to see a faint glimpse of that gentle smile.

 

* * *

 

As a child, she spent hours in the palace alone. Many nobles conversed with her father, and their children travelled alongside them, but Kaoru made sure to stay hidden.

 

They looked down at her, after all. She was smaller, more impressionable, a perfect target for jealous children.

 

The young aristocrats would spit at Kaoru, berating her for how tenderhearted and weak she was.

  
How can a duke rule a city, when she cried at any sign of danger?

 

Sometimes, while out in the garden, a stray rock would strike her from seemingly nowhere. At first she broke out in a cold sweat, believing it to be spirits. But she heard the giggles and knew immediately.

 

She was not well liked. Far too timid, scared of something as baseless as ghosts.

 

Even though she felt unfit for the throne… Chisato and Misaki treated her as an equal, welcoming her as a friend. Granting her that respect that no one else gave her. When other children teased her for crying, Chisato pulled her aside and held her hand.

 

“Crying just means you have a good heart, Kao-chan,” she’d say.

 

And like nothing, she would lift Kaoru’s mood up, high into the heavens.

 

It had been years since she met the merchant’s daughter, her first friend.

 

She remembers the time they spent together, all the adventures they had. She always did. Misaki reluctantly showing her a doll she made for her sister, wearing fashion similar to a noblewoman. Chisato sitting in the branches of a tree, by her side, laughing freely.

 

Kaoru was her happiest, her most content. Like nothing else could bring her down.

 

* * *

 

Then they were stood in front of the gates. Chisato, with her bag packed, standing alongside Misaki. Their fathers exchanged farewells, and Kaoru could see the dullness of Chisato’s eyes. Her cousin held onto her hand, albeit awkwardly, trying to provide a reassuring grip.

 

She desired nothing else but to comfort her dear Chi-chan. Give her anything and everything for her eyes to regain that bright light she treasured so much.

 

But all she could do was cry, tears falling down her face, while holding her other hand.

 

“I promise we’ll see each other again Chi-chan... We will, right? I’ll be the duke, you’ll be rich from selling things, and you’ll be able to see me again!”

 

Small, yet visible, she smiled.

 

“It’s a promise then, Kao-chan.”

 

* * *

 

Kaoru sat up on her bed, hands quickly wiping the stray tears that fell from her face.

 

_It was a dream._

 

Her eyes fell upon the single rose sitting by her bedside, freshly plucked from the garden. The flower sat in a vase, silently mocking her from where it stood.

 

She always gave Chisato roses from her garden. The sharp thorns of the flower cut her fingertips, but they reminded her of the girl. Wonderful. Pretty. Vibrant.

 

But like the wilting of a rose, she vanished so soon, without a trace. All Chisato could do was wave goodbye to her, see the unshed tears lingering in her eyes. Her wonderful rose lost its vibrance. She could see it, yet she was powerless to stop it.

 

She always thought about her, and where she went. Her beauty must have multiplied tenfold. Despite her denial, she did look like a princess. Kaoru hoped, despite the strenuous work she was to undertake, that Chisato was somewhere in the world, happy as she deserved.

  
Her chances of seeing Chisato again were one in a million, and she knew it. Would Chisato really remember her, after such a long time? It was unlikely.

 

So to the best of her ability, Kaoru wanted to be the person she couldn’t be back then.

 

The girl who could properly support someone, and be by her side.

 

But sadly, not for Chisato.

 

* * *

 

She strode down the halls, Kaoru’s conversation with her lingering in the back of her mind. An elephant in the room she didn’t bother to think about just yet.

 

It had been a few days.

 

Every interaction with the duke ended with a brief nod of the head, or at most, a wave of the hand. The duke was almost childlike, greeting her at every moment of contact.

 

Despite all these greetings, Chisato didn’t expect Kaoru to speak with her anytime soon. They both struck each other where they were weak. Actors with too much of a glimpse behind each other’s masks. She didn’t expect the duke to seek her out.

 

But after an errand with Saaya, Kaoru intercepted her. The duke moved frantically, clambering to her with no trace of her usual graceful steps.

 

As she grasped Chisato’s shoulders, she was quickly able to see the panic in her eyes.

 

“Chikao… You are one of my best servants! A companion to end all companions… So I beg of you, will you do me this one favor?”

 

Chisato was confused. What could the duke want from her? Without thinking, she nodded her head.

 

Grasping her hands, Kaoru looked deeply into her eyes.

 

“Chikao… would you bring a message to Kanon for me?”

 

Kanon. A name she hadn’t heard from Kaoru, to her surprise. With all her proximity with the duke, she hadn’t heard the girl’s name uttered from her lips even once. All she heard from Kaoru was talk of parties, her servants, and her usual inquiry about Chikao’s day.

 

But why mention Kanon now?

 

“She is due to leave our city soon, Chikao. It is sudden, truly, but with no family other than her servants, she has nothing else to look forward to here.”

 

So the countess was to leave.

 

But that only meant Kaoru’s chances to court her were running slim, even more slim than before.

 

“So before she goes, while I still have the chance, please stay in front of her doors. Refuse to leave until you have an audience with the countess. And when you do…”

 

Kaoru gently cupped Chisato’s hand, placing within it, a single ring.  


A ring? Was she to propose? Surely, if her past attempts were too forward, this was a whole new category… _She does not mean to-_

 

“Please give this to her, and ask her once more, if she’d take my hand in marriage.”

 

The pit of her stomach began to fill with dread. She knew the duke was being far too hasty, but being this desperate for a girl’s love was ridiculous. They rarely spoke. Chisato had not seen even a glimpse of her! And Kaoru, like a fool, was prepared to climb walls for her.

 

Chisato tried to let her down gently.

 

“Sir, if I may ask, she refused you many times, did she not? I assure you, there will be more suitors in the future—”

 

“Please.”

 

Kaoru bowed her head, so that Chisato wouldn’t see her face. Chisato could feel the duke’s hands tremble, despite how much she fought to hide how she felt.

 

“I cannot handle being this lonely, my dear servant. All the guests and nobles smiling at me cannot heal a heart that longs like this. So if I had a single chance to cure that ache… You would understand, right? ”

 

Chisato could only stay silent, as Kaoru lifted her head, a single tear trailing down her face. A single tear that quickly repelled any argument that laid on Chisato’s tongue. And yet, she still smiled at her.

 

The duke once again held Chisato’s hands in hers, resolved.

 

“Could you please do this single task?”

 

She wanted to believe she was resilient. That she could resist the pleading eyes of the duke’s. Despite her resolve, Chisato felt herself crumbling at the site of her unshed tears. She had a soft spot for her.

 

A soft spot for Kaoru.

 

Time was quickly passing, and she had no time to think of the “how”s or “why”s. All she knew was that she cared for the duke, and wanted nothing more but to see her smile again.

 

There was not enough time to ponder on it.

 

All she could think was that the idea was foolish.  


But if she was to sail on this sinking ship, and fight for Kaoru’s love, she would need to meet Kanon first. If Kaoru is betting her happiness on a girl like this, she must do what she can to appraise her. It was her duty…

 

A good servant makes sure her duke will be in the arms of someone worthy, of course.

 

“I will leave as soon as possible, my duke. Let me gather my coat, in case I am outside for a while. But if I do speak with her, what should I say?”

 

“Tell her of my love for her. How if she accepts me, everything I have will easily be hers. Beg her to be with me. She will pay more attention to a fresh face like yours, rather than mine.”

 

The thought was ridiculous. Women swooned at the sight of Kaoru. Fainted, even.

 

“I doubt my face would be as welcome as one as dashing as yours, sir.”

 

Kaoru wiped the tears from her eyes, finally standing to her full height. She chuckled.

 

“I’m afraid you’re wrong, little kitten. For despite your masculine demeanor, you have quite a beautiful face. Your eyes are like precious jewels, and your voice like the tinkling of heaven’s bells. Kanon would be a fool to not welcome you into her home!”

 

Chisato’s heart stirred.

 

...Stirred?

 

Why did she feel like this?

 

If the duke desired someone to keep her company, she would willingly offer hers, with no hesitation. Which was strange. This longing to be with Kaoru…

 

...

 

_That was it. She fell for the duke. This had to be a joke._

 

Even if it were not a joke how could she be with Kaoru? She was hidden behind her mask. Behind Chikao. Misaki was still nowhere to be found, despite the passing of days.

 

 _Push down your desires_ , she thought. _Misaki needs to be found. She did not have nearly enough funds to rebuild the captain’s vessel, or to provide herself with supplies._

 

If she were to reveal herself now, how would she find Misaki then? Even a powerful duke could not relieve the hurt of lost family. What would be of her duty? It is all she has known. Her family’s business would be dead, like the wreckage of the ship lying in the bottom of the ocean.

 

Ring held tightly in her hand, she bowed before the duke. Her hands were folded tightly, so that the duke would not see her resolve slowly crack.

 

“I will do my best.”

 

In that moment, Chisato saw a relieved smile make its way onto her duke’s face.

 

“Thank you, my loyal servant. If you succeed, all of my fortune will be yours. Enough so that you may find that cousin of yours.”

 

_There it was. Her ticket to her “dream”, offered to her by Kaoru, without a single thought. With riches like that, she could even hope to revive her business after finding Misaki._

 

Chisato stepped away from Kaoru, into the hallway, before she could hurt herself more.

 

For no fortune the duke could give her can compare to the heart she so desired.

 

* * *

 

After closing each of her bags, she wiped the sweat from her brow. Being left this grand estate by her family was no easy matter for her. With only her servants there as company, Kanon quickly grew tired of the empty and large halls. Was there nothing left for her here? Was she only doomed to stay in these rooms, with a relentless duke pursuing her each and every moment?

 

She loved her servants, but each proposal and gift left the countess more and more weary.

 

And so, she was determined to leave. She told Arisa and Kasumi so.

 

Most of her belongings were held in crates or boxes, awaiting the move. With a little more work, she could safely leave her estate in a week.

 

She could take a breath of fresh air, for now. Quite a bit of work was done, after all.

 

But suddenly, like a gust of air, Arisa ran into her room.

 

“Kanon! There is someone waiting at the gate for you.”

 

The duke, again? Kanon already turned away his nobles, and she couldn’t handle another. She pitied the poor souls who were forced to stand at her door for their duke.

 

“I-If it’s a noble from the duke, tell them I am not seeing anymore of her guests today…”

 

“He does not appear to be a noble, countess. Kasumi is trying to talk to him as we speak… She started singing, can you please stop her?”

 

Now that Arisa mentioned it, Kanon could hear the first few notes of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_.

 

The third time she played the tune that day, if she wasn’t mistaken. After the third time, she usually tried to bring her unwilling victims into the chorus. _She had to leave immediately._

 

“U-umm… I’ll do my best, Arisa!”

 

And so, Kanon left her crates and bags in her room, rushing to the gates of her home as quickly as she could.

 

* * *

 

Standing in front of the gate, Chisato could only do so much to push down her nerves. She was to propose to Kanon, on the duke’s behalf. With a silver ring, and a single rose to give to the countess.

 

Did Kaoru even know how cruel she was, making Chisato play matchmaker for her like this? Did she remember what roses meant to them as children?

 

And along with that, Kaoru handed her a parchment with a speech to memorize.

 

A speech which had to be the most ridiculous thing she had seen in her life.

 

_“Good beauty, whose hair flows like the eternal waves of the ocean, my eternal jellyfish”... Oh dear._

 

She would fall ill if she tried to read it once more.

 

Reading the parchment would be a challenge in itself, especially with the music filling the air around her. _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star… was it?_ She hadn’t heard the song in ages.

 

But it was as if it came back with a vengeance, demanding to be heard once more.

 

Or that was how it felt, listening to the countess’s musician playing it on her instrument the fourth time. Fourth? She was not sure. The song felt almost endless, and it did nothing to help her stay calm. With a smile plastered on her face, she tried to tell the girl three times was enough, but to no avail.

 

Luckily, a girl came running to the gates..

 

“U-um, excuse me sir!”

 

She seemed tired, as if she ran all the way there. After taking in a few breaths of air, she spoke to the musician in a hushed tone.

  
“Kasumi, please go back inside!’

 

The musician picked up her instrument with a pout.

  
“Aw, I was almost on my fifth sing-along! It would’ve been a new record…”

 

The girl wiped her brow with her hand, gently pushing Kasumi back towards the building.

 

“I-I’m really sorry about that, sir… She gets a little carried away when she has an audience, and there hasn’t been visitors here in a while… And with the duke and everything—”

 

“Miss?”

 

“...yes?”

 

“ I am here to speak to the countess and pass a message to her.”

 

Chisato made sure to stand tall, with a neutral smile on her face. The poor girl however, looked at her with terror, shaking like a leaf. Hair like waves of the ocean… Was this the countess?

 

“Who sent you? Is it… The duke again..?”

 

If Kanon knew who she spoke for, she would be pushed away, no doubt. Think, think.

 

“I cannot say. But I do hold a message for the countess. I wish to recite what I have been given by the sender. By chance, are you the countess?”

 

The girl’s face went pale, and her hands interlocked nervously.

 

“…. Yes, yes I am…”

 

 _Ah, so this is Kanon then._ The girl’s mannerisms felt like that of a scared animal. Someone backed into the corner, by Kaoru, judging by the almost instantaneous fear when her name was mentioned.

 

She seemed in no way attached to the duke… But Chisato promised she would help her.

  
So she unfolded the parchment she carried, looking over the unfortunate poem the duke wrote. She steeled herself, preparing to read, what was no doubt, Kaoru’s musings while sitting in her garden.

 

_Perhaps when she returned to the castle, a few generous cups of wine was in the question._

 

“Good beauty, whose hair flows like the eternal waves of the ocean, my eternal jellyfish… You have shot your arrow, tempered in the hottest of embers, through the tender flesh of my heart. Like a creature struck with terror, howling in agony… I implore you! Please take my hand in marriage.”

 

Kanon took a step back, arms raised.

 

“W-w-wait, I already said no, where is this message even coming from?!”

 

Was it not obvious to begin with? Surely, no one else could write something so… Repulsive.

 

“The duke’s heart, of course..? But please let me continue, she wrote so much for you, after all.”

 

“How about we stop there…”

 

Kanon really wasn’t fond of the wayward duke’s approaches. She could see how the girl took one step back. But for Kaoru’s sake, she had to push a little more.

 

_Sorry, Kanon._

 

“My duke stirs over her love for you constantly, mourning the loss of her heart in her vibrant rose garden. Lost, because it has flown to you, and she cannot seem to get it to obey its master.”

 

The countess stood still, listening to Chisato carefully.

 

“I know you plan on leaving, but my duke can provide you with whatever your heart desires. Please consider her feelings, for they are so strong and deep for you.”

 

The girl clenched her fists, holding them over her heart.

 

“Your duke already knows how I feel. I-I know she is friendly, rich, kindhearted, and all. But I dont feel anything for her. I beg you, tell her to stop trying for my hand…”

 

Chisato sighed, giving into the girls pleas. Kanon truly was set on rejecting Kaoru. You couldn’t shake someone so resolved, after all. At the least, she was honest. Chisato had to respect that.

 

“Very well. I will get out of your hair, miss. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

 

She handed Kanon the single rose Kaoru provided her with. And with a bow, she turned to leave.  


“Wait!”

 

Confused, Chisato glanced at Kanon.

 

“If you would like… You are welcome to stop by again sometime, before I leave. For t-tea… You seem like a nice person, and since you went through all this trouble…”

 

Perhaps this sweetness is part of what Kaoru fell for. If she was being honest, glancing at the countess made bitter feelings rise in Chisato’s heart. A burning that rose from her stomach, threatening to burn her chest. It was unbecoming of a gentleman.

 

 _But Kanon was so sweet, and maybe through this, the duke can have more chances._  


She wanted nothing more than to curse her foolish heart, for desiring to help Kaoru in such a foolhardy quest!

 

“That would be lovely, countess. I will make sure to stop by when I am free.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything this long, let alone a fic that will be multiple chapters... I wasn't even going to post this so soon cause it felt unpolished, but desperate times call for desperate measures, heehoohoo. Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
